the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggs with a Side of Time Travel
(Dreamer has left yet on another trip, for what reason? Nex won't say but then someone else shows up…) It was a fine morning, Nex was out at work and the rest of the society was peaceful. When outside it's doors a rift opened and a girl stepped out. She appeared to be scarred and on her back was a glowing weapon. She looked around with a smile and then knocked calmly. She was ready to be back. Hyde without a Jekyll''' *Just returning from''' breakfast, Not-Allison hears a knocking at the door. She approaches it cautiously peaking out the curtain and seeing what appears to be Dreamer. Without a second glance, she throws open the door with a smile on her face.* Dreamer! You're back! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Alice?!"' Dreamer calls a grin on her face as she hugged her. She appeared slightly older with armor on. "I've missed you so much! Were you guys able to hold down the fort? How was Nex's force field hold up?" She asked smiling. '''Hyde' without a Jekyll''' Alice? What are you talking''' ab--*She pulls back and looks at Dreamer. Concern fills her face.* ...Dreamer? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer's''' face changes from happiness to worry. "Wha-what time period is this?" She asked stepping back. She looked around as if expecting something, when she didn't see the marks the society in her timeline had her eyes widened. "The rift guardian hasn't been here has it?" She asked sadly. Hyde without a Jekyll''' The rift what? *She studies''' Dreamer trying to determine what she's talking about and what happened to her.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "I'll''' take that as a no." Dreamer said sighing as she crossed her arms and looked away. "It's fine." She turned. "I can go, i best should go as to not interfere" Hyde without a Jekyll''' Interfere? What's going on''' Dreamer? What happened to you? *She reached out and lightly touched Dreamer's arm.* Please stay. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "a-alright"' dreamer said turning back to face her. '''Hyde' without a Jekyll''' Dreamer, let's go inside. Nex''' is going to want to see you. *The girl was visibly worried about her friend.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "she''' is?" Dreamer asked worried. "I don't think its a good idea" Hyde without a Jekyll''' Why wouldn't it be?...What's''' going on Dreamer? *Her brow furrows.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "nothing."' Dreamer said putting on a smile, a mask that she mastered, a facade. "let's go" she said smiling taking a few steps forward. Nex snuck back in and sighed yawning. "I'm worn out" '''Hyde' without a Jekyll''' Nex! *The girl yelled through''' Nex and Dreamer's door and the halls.* NEX!! Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "I''' AM RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Nex yelled angrily rubbing her ears glaring. Dreamer looked at her and then away. "dreamer? Didn't you just leave?" Nex asked confused. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Nex! Dreamer's back...but''' she's acting strangely...she called me Alice and mentioned a bunch of weird stuff. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Nex's''' eyes narrowed. "That's not our dreamer." Nex said scanning Dreamer. "Nex look i came here accidentally. I hoped to make to my own timeline but the coordinates were put in wrong." Dreamer explained stepping inside, her helmet seemed to be tied to her waist. "But she is Dreamer Jekyll since that is something she would do." Nex said sighing. "Alright come on" Nex said gesturing Dreamer to follow. Dreamer nodded turning toward Alice. "Please Listen to Jasper i have much to thank her for. Such as my life, she cares for you so listen to her." Hyde without a Jekyll''' Wait!?! You're from another''' time line!?! But--But--But time travel laws!! *(One would think Not-Allison would be used to this stuff by now.) She starts looking around as though she the fabric of the universe might start unraveling itself .* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "The time travel''' laws that you are thinking of are a lie, the universe won't unravel i disproved that a while ago." Dreamer said and Nex nodded agreeing. Hyde without a Jekyll''' *Allison breathed a sigh of''' relief but she was still tense ready to attack or run at the slightest time anomaly.* ...What do we do, now? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "We''' wait." Dreamer answered before Nex could, stopping Nex with her mouth open ready to speak. "Wait for what then miss smarty pants?" Nex asked crossing her arms. "For my dimensional portal to recalibrate." Dreamer responded turning toward her. Hyde without a Jekyll''' How long is it going to take?' '''Miss' Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "A''' few days at least." Dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Oh! *Her eyes widened.*''' ...well we should get you a room then. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "She''' can sleep in Dreamer and I's room" Nex said. "Thank you Nex" Dreamer said smiling. Hyde without a Jekyll''' *She smiled seeing as Future''' Dreamer's problems were being solved.* While you rest and wait for the re-calibration to end you can maybe regale us with tales of the future? *She asked hopefully.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "i''' can't! I don't want to influence the past but, I think I should. Nex did mention the stories." Dreamer mumbled the last sentence. "alright I shall. They are interesting." Nex smiled. "do tell" Hyde without a Jekyll''' *The girl smiled at this and''' led everyone to the foyer to enjoy Dreamer's stories.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' sighed. "Alright my stories may not be pleasant, take them all with a grain of salt." She said pulling out her journal. "Alright let's see i'll start here." She said flipping through the pages. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Take your time and leave out''' any detail. *Not-Allison waits hopefully for Dreamer to begin...maybe just maybe Dreamer will tell them that everything turns out alright for everyone in the end...* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' opens her mouth to begin when a doorway opens and out steps Dreamer in her violet dress with a girl trailing behind her. "I'm baaa-uh" Dreamer started staring at the other Dreamer blinking. Nex smiled. "ooh this is getting good." She said. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Oh No! *Not-Allison curls up''' in her chair in a strange defensive position ready to defend herself from the time line unraveling or time monsters or even an angry Dreamer, and she wasn't sure which one was worse.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Wha''' how?" Present Dreamer asked. "It's a long story" Other Dreamer said turning to face her. Hyde without a Jekyll''' *Still curled up in the''' chair, the girl begins to babble out the events of her day.* You left and then there was a knock at the door so I answered it and Dreamer *she gestures towards future Dreamer* was there and I thought she was you *gestures towards present Dreamer*. But she's not actually you...sort of...she's you but from the future! *jazz hands* Then we got Nex and and talked it over and Future Dreamer going to stay with us for a few days while her ...thing-y...calibrates. Then we came here and sat down to hear all of Dreamer's future stories *more jazz hands*, and then you walked in. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "That''' is not a good idea me!" Dreamer yelled at her future self. "I am aware." Future Dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Ah! *''Scary Dreamer!'' she''' thinks and curls back into a ball of self defense.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' sighed rubbing her temple her friend remaining silent as she observed quietly. Hyde without a Jekyll''' *Not wanting to get caught in''' the middle of a fight between 2 Dreamers she looked at Nex hoping she could provide some solution.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Look''' i don't know what's going on but i would like an explanation." Present dreamer said. "I can provide that." Future Dreamer said. Nex smiled still watching, entertained. Hyde without a Jekyll''' *Not-Allison nods, as she''' would like an explanation too.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Future''' Dreamer handed present Dreamer her journal and present Dreamer read it Nex peering over her shoulder. Hyde without a Jekyll''' *The girl sat up and peered''' over the book pages.* What's it say? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "I'm''' not saying." Present Dreamer and Nex said solemnly. Hyde without a Jekyll''' But! *Allison protests''' looking at Nex for help.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde "Look there are some things no one should know and the select few who do needs to keep it secret'' Nex said. Hyde without a Jekyll''' But Dreamer said that we''' didn't need to worry about time issues. *She's a bit miffed that no one's telling her the cool future stuff.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Yes''' but that doesn't mean the past and there for the future could be influenced if i don't restrain myself and follow what has happened now so that the future can unfold. Since my past self has already known what needs to known for events to unfold." Future Dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Oh...*She sat back in her''' chair and waited for the trio to finish pouring over the book of future knowledge and secrets.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' handed over the journal once she finished and Nex had read it as well. Hyde without a Jekyll''' What will you do while you're''' staying with us Dreamer? *She addressed the Future Dreamer while Nex read the journal.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Why''' do you wish to know?" Future Dreamer asked. Dreamer watched this eyes narrowing in thought. 'Is there tension? What did Not-Allison do?' Nex smiled ready for some entertainment. Hyde without a Jekyll''' I was wondering if there was''' anything here you wanted to enjoy before you returned home again...*She looks at Future Dreamer and then breaks eye contact to shift her weight in her chair.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' sighs. "I'd almost forgotten" She muttered. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Forgotten what? *Not Alison''' eyes future Dreamer questionably.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Look''' it's nothing." Dreamer said putting on a smile. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Are you sure? *She was still''' suspicious.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' "Yes''' i'm sure." Dreamer said. Hyde without a Jekyll''' Oh...*She sits back in her''' chair realizing that the Dreamers and Nex won't say anything.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde''' Dreamer''' nodded. Obtained From Wait...What? Time travel's confusing Category:Main Plot Category:Nightmares from the Future